


Welcome to the Falls

by GunSlingerGirl01



Category: Gravity Falls, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunSlingerGirl01/pseuds/GunSlingerGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity Falls is a small town located in Oregon. Bustling with life it's full of anomalies. When things get weird and the citizens don't know how to handle the stress of living there they just turn on their radios. Everyone makes sure to tune into the nightly radio show hosted by Bill Cipher. A man with a voice so calming it's been compared to that of a sirens by local fisherman. It wasn't always his show though but that can be discussed a bit later... Right now the town is a bustle with news of a family of scientist that just moved into an old house near the woods! You know that house with the chilling air to it yes that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls a quaint little town where strange things always seem to happen. Most citizens talk of leaving every now and then. I've heard Red talking about wanting to live in Portland but no one ever really leaves let alone leaves and comes back. This new family is odd indeed.

   Today was the start of something good. Our new radio show to be exact most of the town was already talking about it. Sure management could be odd but at least I finally got them to warm up to the idea of me being the voice of the station. Even if it had taken a lot of persuading it was finally paying off. I looked to my assistant Red and then the on air sign quickly lit up.

   "A friendly forest town where the air is crisp, the trees reach the stars, the moon floats between two cliffs, and we turn a blind eye to the things we think we hear crying out in the night. Welcome to the Falls." I said leaning back a bit in my chair. I might as well get the mandatory stuff out of the way now. Keep the pushy congressmen happy… "Hello listeners, I’ve got some good news today! The council has announced the opening of a new pig farm just a walk away from Greasy's Diner. They would like me to remind you all that there are no pigs or people allowed in the pig farm. Do not go near the pig farm. Hooded figures might be seen near the pig farm. You should not see the hooded figures, you shouldn't even look at the pig farm. If you do see the hooded figures don't stare at them long and hope they don't see you. Because they will make you un see them." I explained hopefully the listeners would you know listen. Now for the fun stuff!

   "In other news Lazy Susan from Greasy's Diner claims she saw tiny angels today and that one of them touched the pie she had sitting out on the windowsill. She will be selling the now blessed pie at the dinner tomorrow!” I exclaimed a bit more chipper now that we were getting closer to the news I wanted to report. “As most of you may be aware a new family has come into town; a family of scientists. The two older men are fairly quiet while the girl was optimistic to say the least. The young man beside her though...” I had to stop myself from veering off topic and discussing his looks. Had to be professional the first night after tonight I’d be a little looser.

   “He did most of the talking as he carried strange equipment into a newly renovated house. You know the one left abandoned in the woods? The one where a mysterious scientist was said to live for a bit, it was even a tourist trap for a short while. I bet you could imagine what it looked like if you tried hard enough. Standing there all on its own near the edge of the woods. How and when the house was built is still unknown. If you ask me I think the Northwest’s had a bit to do with it but they’re not ones for giving out information.” I said with an annoyed huffed. Their daughter was as tight lipped about their business dealings as though uppity crones were. She’d been avoiding me ever since I tried to interview her about the founder of the town after I dug up some very interesting information; I digressed though.

   “Who are these people, what are they doing here, why come here now? Why does the younger man hide his perfect hair beneath that pine tree cap?" I said and I could notice Red smirking at me and laughing a bit as I quickly changed the topic. The rest of the broadcast went well there was nothing too weird today. It was so uneventful that I began talking about the family of scientists again. After work I found out that the two older males Stanford and Stanley had called a town meeting. That's where they introduced themselves and the younger two.

   The girl had quickly took the mic when her Grunkle Stan as she called him said her name. "Yep I'm Mabel Pines and this serious gloomy gus is my brother dipping sauce!" she announced cheerily while grabbing the man in the pine tree hat beside her. "Dipper my names Dipper. Mabel can't you take this a little seriously." he muttered but his sister was holding the mic to his mouth so we could all hear. "I'm not taking this seriously really bro-bro you're the one wearing a cap at a town meeting how rude!" she exclaimed over exaggeratedly appalled with brother before snatching off his cap. The meeting was interrupted by their friendly sibling quarrel for a bit. 

   I wasn't complaining. She should have just kept the cap and allowed us to look at Dipper's perfect hair a little longer. It looked so fluffy so very fluffy and his smile as he wrestled her for his hat back oh it was amazing. The whole town was enthralled by the energetic show until... "Dipper, Mabel we're in the middle of something here." the older man who introduced himself as Stanford said.

   "Uh sorry Grunkle Ford..." Dipper said shying away before his sister put his cap back on his head. Dipper cleared his throat before beginning to speak again. "Sorry citizens that was very immature of us." he said with a new found bravado the other town folks and I disagreed very loudly though. Telling him that it was completely alright, that none of us had anything better to do, and that it was a refreshing sight. The only complaints were about his cap being back on. 

   Those complaints caused his face to turn a pleasant shade of red as he pulled his cap further down on his head. His blush was very noticeable though. The tint of his cheeks contrasted to the earthy tones he was currently wearing. The whole family was a myriad of colors. Stanford was dressed in a tan trench coat with a grey sweater.  Stanley was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, red bow tie, and a fez. He looked more suited for this town than his twin beside him but he was staying fairly quiet only introducing the younger two before Mabel took the mic from him. 

   Now Mabel she was out there a giant fluffy sweater covered her body. The sweater said "We've got the science!" With tiny test-tubes and beakers spewing weird concoctions from them and smoke... Colorful smoke that shaded the entire front side of the sweater with vibrant colors. I wish I could see if the back was just all white or if there was something else but it was covered by her long brown hair. For a second I wondered where she had gotten such a sweater but only for a second as my gaze wandered back to Dipper. He was dressed more normally than the others with only jeans, an orange t-shirt and a blue vest that fit him so nicely.

   I couldn't help but think this wasn't a normal group of scientists. "My family and I have come to Gravity Falls because it's just so interesting. Your little town and its anomalies. We hope to be able to study these anomalies alongside all of you. If there is anything strange you'd like to tell us about or anything you feel we should research please feel free to tell us!" Dipper explained before his sister interrupted once again. "Yeah Grunkle Ford and Dipper would both love to hear all about the weird things going on here! However Grunkle Stan and I are interested in getting some furniture for the time being. So if anyone knows where we can get some that'd be cool too oh and yarn!" she said before Stanley took the mic. "Mabel is right because of these two nerds who were in charge of packing. We now only have science equipment and no furniture. You can imagine how hard it is to sleep on the endless amount of metal tables they brought instead of beds." he grumbled as he pulled Dipper and Stanford into a slight hug. The two of them were quite red now due to their respective sibling’s outbursts.

   "Ignore that we did not forget beds! In fact ignore all of that we have furniture!" Stanford quickly said as he tried to pry the mic from Stanley. "No we don't!" Mabel yelled as Dipper sighed and scratched his head almost knocking his cap off but it managed to stay on to everyone's disappointment. "Oh don't lie about it Stanford that won't help! If I sleep on one of those tables one more time my back might give out, yours might give out we're not as young as these two! Plus I'm pretty sure this one has been sleeping in the woods and has a sleeping bag he's been hiding!" he accused successfully turning his and the crowds attention back on Dipper. Dipper looked startled and shocked by the outburst and everyone’s attention suddenly focusing on him. He took a second to rub his cheek in embarrassment and his expression basically said we’re doing this here really.

   "Grunkle Stan wha– ha that's preposterous! I haven't been… Look can we discuss this later and not like in front of the entire town?" Dipper asked his voice cracking adorably and the others suddenly remembered their current surroundings. Stanford coughed for a second before speaking again. "Well that's all any questions or things you'd like to tell us about furniture or the happenings of this town would be appreciated." he said and Red raised her hand. They seemed to look around the room for a bit before the man with the fez spotted her. "Yes Wendy?" he asked and I was surprised he knew her name.

   I would have to ask her about that later. Maybe she knew more about this family than she was letting on. That would explain her reaction to what I was saying on air earlier. "If you want to hear about weird things or what's new in town you can always listen to the nightly radio show ran by this guy here!" She said patting me on the back. Okay maybe my suspicions were unfounded I need step back and remind myself that Red is my friend and wing woman. "Well with a little input from management." She corrected.

   However I was still curious and asking couldn’t hurt. Her statement had earned me the gazes of most of the town and the group of scientist. The town was loudly agreeing with her saying if there was something new going on around here I'd report it. "We'll make sure to listen to it we don't have a radio for the house yet but the car radio should do just fine." Stanford said before Lazy Susan chimed in. "If you're looking for beds there's a store a little ways away from the dinner that sales mattresses." She explained to their excitement.

   The meeting ended quite nicely. Everybody liked the new family right away. I was even looking forward to being on the air again especially since I knew they'd be listening. I wanted to start off the next broadcast with the most mysterious story I could not a hogs tale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters have been edited and some parts have been rewritten completely. I've kind of been offline for a while since my laptop broke but now I've gotta a new one! In the midst of rereading what I wrote I noticed some plot holes and errors so I filled a few if not all of them in.


	2. IT'S NOT MADE FOR PIGS, AND IT'S NOT MADE FOR HOT SCIENTIST EITHER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You heard me right listeners there is a pig in the pig farm! We don't know how it got there; nothing is supposed to be in the pig farm. Well nothing except for the occasional hooded figure, but not pigs! This is crazy! How did it even get pass the fence?!"

   "Bro bro have you seen Waddles?" I asked and he shrugged.  "Huh no I haven't seen him. Why did something happen?" he questioned me right back in a concerned tone. "I don't know... I brought his food out as usual but he's not coming. No matter how much I call him." I said and he frowned while looking at his laptop. He had been listening to that guys radio show again so far he hadn’t found out much from it.  "Oh no..." he muttered. 

   "What, what is it?!" I asked freaking out. "Waddles is the pig that got into the pig farm! Grab the flashlights we're going to get him." he quickly explained as he pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his backpack. "Well that doesn't sound too bad he's just hanging out with his piggy friends he should be fine." I said feeling a bit better. "You really haven't listened to that radio show yet? Pigs aren't supposed to be in there. It's a front for something plus if that wasn’t already bad enough the place has an electric fence. There must be a hole in it if Waddles got in but we don't have time to find it so I'm bringing the acid spray." he said while sorting through some steel crates before shoving a few things in his backpack and dashing out the door with me right behind him. We were dashing through town when Dipper suddenly fell. 

   He'd ran into that radio host and Wendy. Oh crud we didn’t have time for him to focus on old flames! "Ouch..." He said as I quickly helped him up the two were apologizing but we didn't have time for that either. "I'm sorry we've got to go now! We have a pig to save!" I said loudly as I dragged Dipper off. "Sorry for running into you!" Dipper yelled back before he opened his backpack. "Oh thank god the bottle didn't break!" he whispered with a sigh.

   "Of course it didn't if it did your back would be burning!" I said as we finally reached the pig farm. "Whoa..." We both said as we looked at the giant fence. 

* * *

**_Bill's POV_**

 "A pig to save..." Red muttered as we watched the two dash off. I hadn't quite been listening I got distracted by Dipper running into me. "Oh jeez how could I forget?!" Red muttered as she face palmed. "Forget what?" I asked as I began to walk forward again. She pulled me by my collar and started dragging me along with her in the direction from which we had just came. “Whoa Red what the hell?!” I yelled as I righted myself and began to sprint beside her. 

   I glanced at her and she looked really worried. “Did I miss something?” I asked growing a bit concerned. I know I was a bit startled by my run in with Dipper but I couldn’t have missed that much. "Uh how could I be so stupid?! The pig in the pig farm the one you reported about is Mabel’s pet and they’re going to try and get it!” she yelled and I began to drag her forward as I sped up. This was insane the pig shouldn’t even be there the pig farm had three rules no pigs, no people, no looking and all three were about to be broken! It’s only been open two weeks! 

   No there are bigger concerns right now. They could get hurt going over there, they shouldn't even think about the pig farm. What if they run in to a hooded figure?! "Red go get your spare ax from the studio then meet me at the pig farm!" I said releasing her hand and tossing her my keys. I looked back to see her fumbling with the studio door before I began to run faster. Maybe they were fine, they probably can’t even get pass the fence. “Where did this hole come from?!” I couldn’t help practically yelling the question as I stood in front of the vandalized fence.

   "Waddles!" I heard the Mabel yell as I checked out the hole. "Seriously where is he?" I heard Dipper question shortly after. I was carefully squeezing through the hole since the electricity was still running strongly through the fence. "You don't think he's..." Mabel asked sounding upset. I really hope that pig is okay because hearing her upset is not something I want to continue.

   "Mabel that didn't happen. I'm sure Waddles is fine we just have to keep looking." I heard Dipper say as I finally got through. I was looking around for them when a flashlight was shined in my eyes. I looked up to see a disappointed frown on Mabel's face and Dipper giving me a curious look. That's when there was oinking and Dipper suddenly fell to the ground with a pretty high pitched shriek. It was kind of oh who am I kidding it was hilarious! 

   A pig began licking his face and he sighed. "Okay, okay alright you found us great..." he said not seeming too ecstatic about what the pig had done. “WADDLES!" Mabel yelled picking up the pig and hugging it. Whoa she was stronger than she looked… "Oh Waddles I thought you were hurt or bacon on that fence I'm so happy you're alright!" she said as the hog squealed happily. Dipper sighed as he wiped off his shirt but he still smiled up at his sister.

   "Now if only we could get him to stop chewing on my pants." Dipper grumbled as he got up just to be pulled into the hug as well. "Aw that's just how he shows he loves you. Besides if it weren't for him chewing on your pants we wouldn't have found him so quickly. We've only been out here like an hour! Isn't that great with a lot this big it could have easily taken five hours to look." she said and well just like when she took his hat earlier she wasn't wrong. Speaking of his hat it was gone. I looked at the ground wondering if it had fallen off but couldn't see it so assumed they were in such a rush to find their pig he left it at home. "Yeah it was quicker than I expected but we really should get out of here. Before we run into those occasional hooded figures this guy is always talking about." he said shining his flashlight back on me. 

   I was so happy he'd listened to my show but now wasn't the time to get all gushy! "You're right you two should not be in here. Nothing should be in here let’s go back to that weird hole in the fence and get out of here." I said quickly getting behind them and pushing them both forward. But when I got to where Dipper said the hole should be it was nothing but fence. Dipper began looking around in confusion and slight annoyance. I could have sworn this was where the hole was too so I could understand his confusion.

   "Bro bro are you sure the hole was right here?" Mabel asked as Dipper paced about. "I'm positive you even put one of your stickers above the hole and its right there." He said shining the light on the sticker a little above our heads. He had sat down now studying the fence. "It's like the whole thing just regrew... I guess I've got to use this again." He said pulling a weird glass bottle out of his backpack. He sprayed the fence and it dissolved. Mabel and I were the first ones through while Dipper stayed inside for a bit longer. 

   Next thing I knew he was placing a medium sized rock right beneath the hole in the fence and quickly spraying the sticker so it would disappear as well. "You really think the fence repaired itself Dipper?" Mabel asked and the other just shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it did Mabel that place is really weird. The fence didn't have any other holes besides the one we made so how did Waddles get in there? He could have been taken in there but that just raises more questions." he rambled on as his sister just nodded seeming to be thinking about it as well but only a little bit. That's when Dipper looked at me curiously again. "Besides Mr.Cipher... What made you suddenly decide to take a trip to the pig farm you're so adamant about people staying out of and not thinking about?" he questioned looking me over before his sister lightly hit him in the arm.

   "Remember you kind of ran into him and fell earlier you dumb-dumb. He probably followed us here afterwards." she explained and Dipper scratched his head looking at the ground embarrassed. I was grateful that she pointed that out but felt I still needed to explain myself a bit. "Yeah my assistant Red told me…” before I could finish explaining there was a loud yell. “BILL I’VE GOT THE AX! NONE OF YOU BETTER HAVE GOTTEN ELECTROCUTED ATTEMPTING TO CLIMB THAT FENCE! ESPECIALLY YOU BILL YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!” We could hear Red yelling but couldn’t see her. Oh no I hope they don’t question that.

   “So you told Wendy to go get her ax smart call!” Mabel said with a beaming smile. “What does she mean you should know better?” Dipper asked as he looked around for her. I looked around as well pretending not to hear him. “OH! Did mister follow the rules try to climb the fence once before?” Mabel asked and I rushed ahead of them. We found Red around the corner hacking away at the fence with her ax.  “Wendy we’re fine!” Mabel yelled waving to her.

   Red dropped her ax and stared at us. “You two have only been back for a few weeks and you’re already almost giving me heart attacks!” she said with a sigh as she sat down. “Heh sorry about that.” Dipper said as he scratched his head. “Ah don’t sweat it at least things are more exciting now.” She said with a laugh. Mabel looked at me then smirked. I didn’t like that smile it was too much like my own.

   “So Wendy you yelled Bill should know better… What’s the deal with that? Has mister keep away been going near this place often?” She asked and I clapped my hands. “Wow look at the time it’s getting late and just being near this place is dangerous. Come on up we all go no lollygagging! Let’s get back to our respective homes in silence!” I said as I pulled Red back to her feet. Mabel just laughed as she passed Waddles to Dipper before locking arms with Wendy. “Who do you think you’re with? I’m the queen of lollygagging!” I looked to Dipper and he just shrugged.

   “Oh yeah Bill acts like a tight wad but he does some pretty crazy things. Before the show announcing the pig farm he actually came to my house to borrow some rubber gloves and attempted to climb that behemoth.” She began to explain since Mabel refused to start moving until one of us told her. “Too bad the gloves only covered his hands. He made it pretty far up before he fell off from the shocks.” She explained as we walked and I groaned. Mabel was giggling and Dipper had a huge smile but was clearly attempting not too laugh. “Red you said you wouldn’t tell anyone!” I yelled and she laughed. “I said I wouldn’t tell the authorities.” She clarified.

   "Well thanks for your concern Wendy, Mr.Cipher I really appreciate–" he began but I cut him off. "You can just call me Bill we all seem to be around the same age here so there's no need to be so formal." I said and his sister beamed. "Really but you dress so maturely! You're so put together as well and you're a prominent figure in the town you couldn't possibly still be so young!" she teased but I assured her. "Oh well that's flattering but I'm not even in my twenties yet." I said and she stared at me. "No way! How old are you Dipper and I are eighteen. This guy right here was so ready to be eighteen just so we could start traveling with our Grunkle's and helping them with their research. I can hardly blame him for forgetting to pack furniture he was just so excited!" Mabel said and Dipper looked away. "Mabel come on..." he said clearly embarrassed. 

   "What it's true!" she exclaimed and Red laughed. "Yeah it is but it's still a bit embarrassing." he muttered. I decided to answer her question so I wasn’t just staring at them like a weirdo. "I'm nineteen. It sounds like you two had a pretty interesting life before coming here. But why pick Gravity Falls why that shack in the woods?" I asked and Mabel laughed. Red rolled her eyes at me but didn’t say anything. After tonight I was certain she was keeping some things about this family a secret. I couldn’t help but wonder why but I knew she wasn’t going to answer any more questions than she already had.

   "A reporter at heart I like it! Well Bill our Grunkle's stayed here for a while before the town got popular. Dipper and I even spent a summer here years ago. The place is full of anomalies and now that me and Dippy are older we plan to fully investigate the old and new things going on around here! Plus knowing a bit more about science helps." Mabel explained. Red was jotting down what she said and this time Dipper was rolling his eyes at her. "Mabel that's on a need to know basis meaning only like Lazy Susan and your friends know. So uh Bill can you kind of keep that between just us? It's just not something I'd like advertised." He said looking me in the eyes. I was about to assure him I wouldn’t tell anyone when Red spoke up. “Oh so you don’t consider me your friend anymore huh?” Red asked and Dipper began to stammer about.

   “Well no that’s not what I meant Wendy.” He tried to explain. “You and Pacifica have been hanging out an awful lot too… What’s up with that?” She asked and Dipper shrugged. “She and I just get along.” He said and I frowned. Really that girl hardly got along with anyone. “Ooo are you jealous Wendy?” Mabel asked and Red laughed. “No just concerned sure the Northwest’s may be a bit nicer but they’re still jerks.” She said and I nodded in agreement.

   “Well I can’t say anything about her parents but Pacifica isn’t that bad.” Dipper said and Mabel agreed. “How about we just keep all that off the record huh? Just talk between friends!” Mabel said as she looked at me and Red nodded. "Oh of course understandable I won't say a thing on the air about what we discussed here!" I exclaimed. After a little more walking and talking we went our separate ways. That family was definitely a strange one. The kids were wasting no time changing things.

   Especially Dipper how he had rushed forward and took charge. Breaking into a place he knew was dangerous just to save his sisters pig. Just thinking about it made me feel excited. Plus they obviously had connections to the Northwest’s well maybe just the daughter. They could be doing business with the parents too though. I wonder what these scientists will do next…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my first Gravity Falls fan fictions. I'm not too sure about it right now but I enjoy writing it. I can only hope that it's as enjoyable to read as it was too write. If you enjoyed leave a kudos so I know. Well I hope you liked the chapter and that you have a great week~


	3. Pines and Northwest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy’s annoying especially when you find yourself getting jealous for no reason. Though Paz and Dipper have been hanging out a lot lately…

   “You know bro Wendy was right you and Pacifica have been hanging out a lot.” I said as Dipper pulled on a shirt. “Mabel! Knock on the door before you come in!” he yelled. He looked around for a bit before picking up his phone. “Pacifica and I aren’t going to start dating if that’s what you’re wondering.” He said and I huffed. “Well you could have fooled me with all your messaging and late night skype calls.” I said and he groaned. 

   He wasn’t even listening to me his eyes were glued to his cellphone. “It’s Pacifica isn’t it?! Come on bro-bro aren’t you supposed to have my back! I can’t even get her to go out with Candy and me she’s always saying she’s busy just give it to me straight is she avoiding me?” I asked and he frowned. “Mabel it’s just Soos.” he explained and I felt mortified. His phone buzzed again and he laughed. “Now this time it’s Pacifica.” He said showing me the screen. 

   “She’s asking you to go out with her?!” I yelled and he groaned. “She’s asking me to help with some of the work her parents have thrown on her. Seriously Mabel you know what my relationship with Pacifica is like so what’s really up?” he suddenly began questioning me. “WH- Are you implying I have ulterior motives or that me the love angel is jealous?! Is that what you’re implying Dipper?” I asked and he stared at me. “No but now that you bring it up… Are you?” he asked. I pulled my sweater over my head with a whine. 

   “Maybe…” I said and he sighed. “Mabel Pacifica would invite you but we’re literally going to be doing math!” he said as he pulled on his shoes. I was about to object when he continued speaking. “She probably thinks you wouldn’t have much fun helping her with business. The only reason she invites me and I quote is because she knows I like things like this and it gives me more info on her parents and what they do in the town.” he explained and I stared at him. “So you’re both just mutually using each other?” I asked and he nodded.           

   “Pretty much. Pacifica tells me if her parents are up to shady things that could be harmful to the town. In return I help her with the little business they give her just to keep them off her back.” he said. "Wait do our Grunkle’s know?” I asked and he shook his head. “No that’s why they were surprised the Northwest’s were so helpful during our move in. You know them offering to renovate the shack was a sort a birthday gift for Pacifica; she’s still having a party though.” he explained all of this like it was no big deal. “How long have you two been working together like this?!” I asked and he looked thoughtful for a second. This was crazy why hadn’t he told me this before!

    “Remember I told you when it started. When we were fourteen and she came out to Piedmont for the summer. Her family was starting some sort of new business and they pretty much left her with us.” he muttered while he texted her back. “Oh yeah…” I said, I had been so distracted by well Pacifica living with us, introducing her to all my friends, going to movies with her that I guess I didn’t pay too much attention to what they were doing. “Okay well you should get dressed if you want to come too. Pacifica wants to meet at her house so we can get all this work done. Afterwards we can go grab some lunch at Greasy’s. I’ll do my best to stay out of your flirting zone.” He said and I squealed.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” I yelled as I hugged him.

* * *

  _ **Dipper's POV**_

   Working with Pacifica was always a ton of fun. Especially watching her get frazzled about Mabel. Seriously that summer in Piedmont had really set the stage for these two. Yet when we moved here Pacifica got a bit shy. I kept teasing her about it because shy definitely wasn’t her usual thing.

   After the first three days she invited me out under the guise of work but it just turned into a long discussion about Mabel. So I thought it’d be best to get them to start hanging out again instead being their middleman for who knows how long. The drive to Northwest mansion was awkward. There were no other houses near the mansion so when anyone drove there everyone knew where they were going. I was actually wondering why she wanted to do this at her home she usually loved doing this type of work outside.

   “Okay so unlike you I haven’t seen Pacifica since that summer so give me the deets!” Mabel said as she cut off the radio. “Hm deets?” I asked and she groaned. “You’re so dense Dipdot! Tell me what she’s looking like now! Has she cut her hair, did she dye it?! Oh my gosh did she get a bad haircut and has been avoiding me until it grew out again?!” she asked and I sighed. “No she still looks the same just taller!” I said as we pulled up to the door. I got out passing my keys to one of the houses many servants since her parents still disliked my cheap car and the way I dressed.

   “It took you long enough!” Pacifica yelled as she walked down the steps. She was in her pajamas as usual. “DIPPER THAT ISN’T THE SAME WHAT ARE THOSE!” Mabel yelled as she grabbed Pacifica. I watched Mabel pretty much frisk the future head to the Northwest family as a few maids tried to stop her in shock. “You didn’t tell me you were bringing Mabel!” Pacifica yelled. “I thought it would be a nice surprise.” I said and she groaned.

   “Mabel stop! What do you think you’re touching?!” She asked as I looked away. “Oh do you usually not wear a bra around my brother? How risqué… Also tattoos the future heiress of the Northwest family has tattoos I know a guy who'd like to know this information!” Mabel said and Pacifica laughed. “If you’re talking about the guy I think you are Mabel then I think they’d much rather have information about your bro bro over there.” Pacifica said and I couldn’t help blushing. I hope they don’t start talking about him. “Pacifica don’t we have work?” I asked and she chuckled.

   “Huh who wants information about Dippy?” Mabel asked. “Actually this has to do with work. You were talking about Bill right? That guy has been trying to get information about my family's dealings for like a year now.” she explained with a smile. Mabel was hanging on her every word now with a look of confusion. “What does the radio host have to do with our work?” I asked but she was ignoring me. “Have you not heard his radio show yet Mabel? Because if you haven’t I can pull one up for you.” She offered as she pulled out her phone. 

   “I may not like him trying to dig into business that doesn’t concern him but he does run a pretty good program. It’s really helpful that they release podcasts the day after too.” she said and before I could stop her she began to play one of his broadcasts. However this was more so his ramblings about me. At first Mabel was shocked than she got this giant smile. “Dipper!” she yelled and I groaned. Pacifica had this giant smile I should have expected her to use that to get even. I sighed as Mabel shook me by my shoulders.

   “Why didn’t you tell me do you like him too?!” she asked and I hadn’t really questioned it before then. “Mabel we just got back in town. I don’t even know the guy how could I like him?” I asked and she frowned. “I don’t know it could have been love at first sight.” she said and I laughed. “That’s never really been my thing.” I told her. She huffed as we took a seat in the dining room. 

   “Well as long as you’re keeping him distracted then that’s good for me.” Pacifica said with a sigh. “Was he really bothering you that much?” Mabel asked and Pacifica rolled her eyes. “YES! That guy is too persistent almost as bad as your brother here. He managed to dig up some old information on my family.” She began to explain grabbing both of our attention.  “You two should know it since you found it first.” she said. “Oh the eighth and a half president thing wow he really dug that up?!” Mabel asked and I laughed.

   “I thought money got rid of those kind of problems Paz.” I said in a pretty smug tone. “Bro bro don’t use the nickname I gave her like that no wonder she doesn’t like it!” Mabel yelled appalled. Pacifica and I just burst out laughing. “Oh trust me I love the nickname your brother is just a little smart ass.” She said through her laughter. Mabel looked so confused now and it was just causing me to laugh harder. “Am I missing something?” she questioned and I finally managed to contain my laughter. 

   “I always use her nickname like that like since we were kids. So yeah I think you’re missing a lot.” I said and she blushed. “Well you didn’t use it that way in front of me!” She said and I smiled. “Oh that’s because I knew you’d probably react that way Paz and I actually had a little bet going on about it. She said you’d be horrified if you heard me use it that way and I bet appalled. You seemed more appalled if I do say so myself.” I said and Pacifica huffed. “How would you know you’re sitting right beside her? I’m sitting in front of her and she clearly looked horrified.” She argued and I groaned.  I knew she would try to pull that card there was only one way to settle this.

   “Mabel settle this for us were you horrified or appalled?” I asked and Mabel looked back and forth at me and Pacifica. “You two are terrible!” She yelled and I sighed. “We know but that doesn’t answer our question.” I said and she sighed. “I was obviously appalled! But now I’m horrified what else do you two do together?!” she asked and I laughed. “Pay up Paz I told you I knew Mabel better than you!” I said and she sighed as she had one of her maids get her purse. “Oh we mostly make bets about my rich friends and the he sometimes helps me avoid the dates my parents plan. We still make bets about those too though!” she explained. 

   “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…” Mabel began to repeat that over and over looking at the both of us and we just stared at her confused. “What?” we asked at the same time and her smile just got bigger. “You two are besties! Like Candy, Grenda, and me are!” she squealed in delight. Ugh I wouldn’t really describe Pacifica and I as besties really close friends sure but besties..? It wasn’t even a term I used. “Me and your brother besties hah yeah right!” Pacifica laughed as she looked away from us. “Oh no don’t try to hide it that is stuff only the closest of friends do! Plus you two have been hanging out all the time!” she argued. 

   “Well we just like each other’s company.” I said and Mabel shook her head. “No, no bro bro you don’t stop researching for anything but you’ll drop it all if Paz texts you. So you can’t talk your way out of this one.” she said and I sputtered indignantly for a second. “I do not drop everything Mabel! We hardly have any work yet!” I said and she just giggled. “Aren’t you still searching for you know who?” she asked and I groaned. She had got me with that one...

   “So about that work!” Pacifica said and I sighed in relief. Mabel huffed but Paz continued to explain. “Since I didn’t know you were bringing Mabel I’ve gotta ask are you sure you want her knowing about this?” she asked and I just shrugged. “How bad is it?” I asked as she shooed out the workers. “Pretty bad worse than the gnomes walking about disguised as ‘tiny angels’.” she said and I just said sure. If it was really bad then Mabel needed to know.

    “Okay you’ve talked to Multibear right?” She asked and I scratched my head. “Nooo I haven’t…” I said ready for the backlash. “Dipper what, why not?!” she asked. “I was going to last night but Waddles somehow wound up in the pig farm. So Mabel and I had to go get him.” I explained and her angry look slowly turned to one of confusion. “Well that’s odd enough to get you off the hook.” She said and I sighed.

    “Why does Dipper need to speak to Multibear?” Mabel asked. “He knows about everything going on in that forest now. If he wants to get to the heart of everything weird going on in there then Multibear is the guy to ask.” she began to explain as the maid she sent off earlier finally brought in her purse. She took out her wallet and sent the maid back out with the bag. “Trust me it’s a lot different from how it was when we were kids! So Dipper should really go speak to him before you, your uncles, or him go snooping around in there. He could possibly even map out the place for Dipper since your uncles journals are way out of date.” She explained and Mabel raised her hand. “Question why do you suddenly know so much about the woods?” she questioned clearly confused.

  “Oh while you guys were home Dipper and I messaged a lot and called each other like you probably already know. Since he was helping me with a lot of work I felt a bit bad so I offered to keep an eye on those woods and the town for him.” Paz explained. “Okay so you two have just been doing some long distance Batman and Robin stuff got it.” Mabel said. “So what’s exactly is going on?” I asked. “Well it has to do with your little lover boy there’s some strange things going on at that radio station and my parents are beginning to look into it. But you know how they are when they look into stuff.” she muttered as she looked around to make sure none of the servants were eavesdropping. “Yeah when they find something they don’t like they shut it down.” I said and Mabel gasped.

   “And they already don’t like Bill.” she continued and Mabel gasped again. “But Bill and Wendy love their radio show! They’re so proud of it and the town loves it too; we can’t let them shut it down! Maybe they won’t find anything they dislike right?” Mabel asked hopefully and Pacifica and I scoffed. “They always find something they dislike.” she and I said in unison. “Seriously Mabel Pacifica’s parents could find a flaw in gold. I’ve watched them do that once!” I said and Pacifica laughed. “Oh yeah I remember that day. Darling do you see that scratch send it back send all of these gaudy necklaces back.” Pacifica mocked and I laughed.

   Mabel just went pale. “It’ll probably be fine though! Paz wouldn’t have called me here if there wasn’t a way to fix this! Right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wondering if it's difficult for anyone to tell whose perspective the story is taking place from. Is it difficult to tell when it's from Bill's personal over voice or someone else's? That's been worrying me for a good while now. If anyone has any suggestions on how to make it more clear which character's point of view the story is being told from please tell me. If you think it's fine the way it is tell me too. I won't know unless you tell me.


	4. Llama’s in the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy's annoying but don't let it affect your work. Who are we kidding everything affects your work! But it's hard to jealousy rant about a scientist that you know listens to your show. You don't want to sound needy. However you can't help but wonder why he would be associated with anyone in that family.

   I was annoyed. Red and I were having lunch at Greasy's, and I was pissed. I thought I'd be happy to see Dipper, but I wasn't. How could I be when he was with the Northwest brat?! They were laughing! It looked like a date to anyone with eyes one or not!

   I was glaring at my food to avoid looking at them. I couldn't keep my eyes off him though. Every time he laughed I just had to take a peek; I would never miss that smile. The Northwest girl was acting different too. She was also laughing not that stuck up laugh she usually had this was genuine. 

   Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she was dressed casual. She was also hanging on Dipper's every word. I wasn't jealous not a bit; this wouldn't affect work at all! I quickly finished up my food, before telling Red I'd meet her at the studio later. I was going to find some other news to get my mind off them even if it killed me.

   "So what do you think happened dear listeners? Everywhere I went they showed up! It was great because I got to see Dipper, but with her!" I said exasperatedly. There was a growl from management’s office but I ignored it. Couldn't they tell I was in the middle of my own crisis!  After a few more growls, and Red motioning me to get to some real news I broke to the weather. Was there even any real news this month not much had happened since the pig farm incident.

   "Bill." Red said when I walked out to refill my drink as the weather played. "What I didn't talk about him that much?!" I questioned her getting defensive rather quickly. She shoved a letter from management in my hand and I read it. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" I yelled before throwing the letter on the floor and stomping on it. What I was doing could only be described as a childish display but no one would dare say that now.

   "You hear that crunch? It's your letter under my foot! So do you have news you want me to report, or are you just going to taunt me more?!" I yelled and another letter slid from under the door. I opened it and sighed walking back into the booth. The weather was ending. "Hello listeners there's been some breaking news. We've been having a lot of that lately first the pig in the pig farm now this." I said not even trying to hide the mirth in my voice. A little chaos is exactly what I needed after seeing those two together I felt drained. 

   "It seems that all sugar, and all sugar byproducts have become hallucinogenic substances. Not only that but they're turning into snakes, and biting people! That may just be a hallucination from the person who reported this. However to be safe get rid of everything with high concentrations of sugar. Especially smile dip. Since it all started with a bag of that stuff. Whoever thought lifting the ban on that candy was a good idea was crazy." I said with a sigh.

* * *

 ** _Dipper's POV _**   

   "DIPPER LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Mabel yelled as she ran up to me. She, Pacifica, and I had been hanging out all day. "What, what did you find?" I asked a bit concerned. "Smile dip! Dipper it isn't banned here and this guy just gave me a bag full for free!" she said with a smile. She was beaming but I wasn't as happy. "You do remember what that stuff did to you last time right?" I asked and then it was Pacifica's turn to be concerned. 

   "What exactly did it do last time?" Paz asked and Mabel’s smile faltered for a second. "Oh come on Dipper I'm not twelve anymore. I can control myself I'll only have a couple bags. It'll be fine." she insisted and I shrugged. She was just going to eat it anyway. If I kept arguing with her it would probably be the sprinkles incident all over again and I’d probably just get edited out of the conversation. I might as well just roll with her craziness. "Alright but you better not eat all of that in one night." I said and she nodded as she tore open one of the bags quickly devouring its contents. 

   "See I'm fine bro bro. It takes more smile dip than that to take me down! That store owner must have been crazy." she stated and I stared at her curiously. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "Well you've got to be crazy to just give candy away! Especially since it's not Halloween or Summerween." she explained and I let it go. She was right giving away candy definitely wasn't a smart business decision. Unless there was something wrong with it.

   "Hey did the person who gave you that say it was bad, not selling, or anything weird?" I asked and she laughed. "Oh he was babbling on and on. Talking about how he needed to get rid of this stuff before it turned into snakes, or made him go crazy. He already sounded pretty craycray though." Mabel explained. Yeah that did sound crazy how could candy turn into snakes. He probably had a bit too much to drink. Mabel had just gotten lucky that was all. "Hey!" she yelled after I took her bag full of smile dip. 

   Luck or not I was not letting her keep this bag. She'd already went through five bags of this stuff. "You said you wouldn't eat all of this in a day. You're older but that doesn't mean your body can handle more of this junk than it used to. Moderation is important Mabel especially when it comes to this stuff." I said and she nodded. We had finally made it to Pacifica's. I dropped her and Mabel off at the front and we had a laugh about how hard it was to get the gate open all those years ago. Now it was harder to keep it closed.

   My drive back home was pretty calm. It was so calm I decided to park for a while and stargaze. 

* * *

 _ **BIll's POV  **_  

   Now this was chaotic. Most of the town was either freaking out about snakes, or some unlucky few were hopped up on smile dip. It really got my blood running again. Plus some of these hallucinations were interesting. Tonight was going to be a good night!

   Just thinking of sitting back at home and soaking up all this chaos made me giddy! I whistled a little tune as I locked up for the night. Stopping a second to take a deep whiff of the air. To my surprise the crisp night air was laced with the familiar scent of fear. It smelled close too...

   I looked around after I finished locking up and spotted a car. The same car I had seen outside of the diner this morning. Dipper's car... What was it doing here? No one was inside. They probably had just run out of gas and had to walk. Just imagining that Northwest brat hiking through those woods made my smile grow. That was too good to be true though. Dipper didn't seem like the type to forget to fill up his car either. 

   Hm I looked around some more before I noticed the piece of cloth on the hood. Oh they were stargazing... The view from outside the station was great I should have known. Well I wasn't going to interrupt them. I began my walk home more upset than ever. All my jealousy vanished when I noticed the bag of smile dip in his backseat. Did he ignore my warnings again what did this kid have a death wish?! 

   "Hey!" I yelled as I walked up to the car but he didn't budge. I shook his car a bit but still nothing. This was getting annoying now. "Dipper, I know you heard me!" I said again from right next to the car. He still didn't answer me though. Don't tell me he's been eating that stuff?! 

   I didn't care if Northwest was up there with him anymore. I needed to know if he was alright! I quickly tried to join him on the hood until I noticed the snakes. "Heh I guess that guy wasn't hallucinating when he reported that..." I said as I stopped myself from falling off the car. Corrections is going to be a bitch during the next broadcast! I took off my vest and swatted the snakes away.

   It wasn't too hard since whenever I hit them they turned back to smile dip. "Hey are you okay?" I asked but he still wasn't responding. Well I didn't consider him flailing about with his arm covering his eyes much of a response. It was definitely a bad sign though. "Dipper hey can you hear me?" I asked but he wasn't calming down.

   I tried to take him home but didn't get far. The kid suddenly wasn't too eager to get back into the woods. He was panting and trying to shove me away. His reaction was different from everyone else's. Unlike the other stiff, wide eyed, husks he was moving about and seemed absolutely terrified.

   He was muttering stuff about his Grunkle but I couldn't make out which one. Plus I didn't really care at the moment. I needed a way to calm him down. I checked his pockets, and to my relief I found his cellphone. I called the last person he'd spoken to.

   "Hey Dipper did you find something?" One of his Grunkle's asked enthusiastically. However his voice changed quickly once he heard my frantic tone. "Dipper is; I don't know what he is! He was in front of the radio station on top of his car and there were these snakes." I explained and he cut me off asking for where we were. It took them a few minutes to get there but it wasn't enough time for Dipper to calm down. At least he was just sitting next to his car now.

   "Dipper what happened?!" His Grunkle Stan asked as he and his brother got out of their car. Still no response. His Grunkle Stan had shook him up a bit but it was no use. Stanford eventually had to force him to stop. They had a little verbal spat before Stanford got Dipper's keys out of his pocket. They laid him down in the backseat as I looked on with concern.

   "Is he going to be alright?" I asked and Stanford nodded. He didn't seem too sure though. "Do you know how this might have happened?" Stanford asked and I told them about what was going on. They rushed off after. I finally checked out what he was seeing and boy did he have an imagination. If he wasn't a scientist he'd probably be a good writer. 

* * *

  ** _Dipper's POV_**

   I stared up at the stars. I don’t know how long I’d been sitting atop my car just staring but I felt at peace. Pacifica and Mabel were speaking again and everything felt right. Looking up at the vast night sky fueled my curiosity it was a great way to pump myself up before going to see Multibear. What would I find out from him? How had the forest changed since I’d been gone? I really want to rush back into those woods but Pacifica’s warning had me keeping my distance.

   Good thing the town had gotten a lot more interesting since we were last here. That pig farm was something else… The rock I moved was cut in two when I had went back. A square pattern on both halves of the rocks. I couldn't stand near it long; folks began whisper if I did. I didn't want to risk running into any hooded figures either.

   The main reason I left though was because Pacifica and Mabel really wanted to swing by the mall. Heh Mabel was on the hunt for knitting supplies; there was no stopping her when she was like that.  The chilled air perked me up a bit. Riding around with Mabel and Pacifica all day had worn me out. So I wasn’t to surprise when my vision began to blur. The sting I felt had me sitting up quickly before everything went dark before suddenly getting too bright.

   I covered my eyes with my arm as I tried to calm myself. I couldn't call out for help my mouth was too dry. Staying still was the best option. That's what I had thought but something was dragging me. I uncovered my eyes and I didn't like what I was seeing. Every monster Mabel and I had ever messed with was waiting for me in that forest.

   There were even some I'd only read about. Leather brushed against my skin, sending a chill down my spine. Freezing for a second, I found myself struggling to catch my breath. This couldn't be happening! I shoved the other off of me before hitting the ground. "Oh it's happening." Someone said.

   I woke up in bed at the shack. Sweat trickled down my face getting in my eye as I look around. "Dipper you're awake!" Grunkle Ford said as he began to look me over. I covered my ears at the noise. "Hey, Grunkle Ford can you talk a little lower? Please..." I groaned out the words as he shined a light in my eye. Everything was so loud all of a sudden. "Sorry Dipper. Do you remember what happened to you?" He asked and I shrugged.

   Last thing I remember was feeling something bite me. I tried to explain everything I could to him none the less. About the sharp pain in my neck the monsters being dragged. "Smile dip?" I asked confused. "Yes the smile dip in your backseat. Something's wrong with it. It's been giving town people hallucinations and turning into snakes and biting people." He said. "Mabel ate five bags of that stuff! I've got to call and check up on her." I said as I looked in my pockets for my phone but it was gone.

   "Whoa kid you were just in a sugar coma don't go moving about so soon!" Grunkle Stan said as he pulled out his own cellphone. He pushed me back into bed and I groaned. He was right though I needed to sleep this off. I felt terrible, worried, and kind of like I was going to vomit. Guess I'm stuck in bed for now. I wish I had my phone maybe I could convince Grunkle Ford to get it out of my car for me.

   There was something wrong about this though. I was in front of that radio station so how'd they find me? It couldn't have just been dumb luck. They didn't seem like they were going to talk about it either. They seemed really shaken up actually... It's probably best to leave things as they are for now. 

* * *

 _ **Bill's POV**_    

   The realization of what just happened hit me like a punch to my one good eye. I was alone with Dipper for an hour basically. There was no Northwest like I had assumed. He was stargazing alone! People don't stargaze alone if they're in a relationship right?!

   What if he just really likes stars though? I mean he is a scientist. The simple thing to do would be to ask if they were dating. When would I ever get the chance to have that kind of talk with him though? Plus the first thing I need to ask is if he's okay. I threw my blazer down and to my surprise I heard a thump. I ignored it though. 

   Today had been exhausting. It was time for rest; I'd figure out what that noise was in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'd like to take a moment and voice my concerns and ask if it's difficult for anyone to tell whose perspective the story is taking place from? Is it difficult to tell when it's from Bill's personal over voice or someone else's? It's been worrying me for a good while now. If anyone has any suggestions on how to make it clearer which character's point of view the story is being told from please tell me. If you think it's fine the way it is tell me too. I won't know unless you speak up. This chapter is pretty short. I'm having a ton of fun writing this though. However I'm going to have to update another story before this one as soon as I do that though the next chapter for this will be right up. 
> 
> Edit: Thanks for the feedback Crispycindy! I tried to take what you said into account, and edit the chapter accordingly I hope this is better.


	5. It sounds like English, Reads like English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had a moment where you believe you're speaking perfectly well then someone tells you that you've either been speaking to quietly or too loudly? Imagine a moment like that except you're not even speaking a known language. Yet as you listen to yourself it sounds perfectly normal to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even know how long it has been since I updated this. The year has been rather hectic college and family issues abound. However I have been writing for this in my spare time. The problem was I just kept forgetting to update it on here. I'm sorry about that and hope nobody is too upset.

  Uh my alarm... Hm there wasn't a broadcast today so sleeping in should be fine. I'll just ignore it. I felt around my nightstand searching for my phone. When I finally got a grip on it I sat up. My phone wasn't ringing though and it was already past noon. 

  I looked around the house before I picked up my blazer. It was too early for this... I snickered as I noticed the ringtone. Pfft disco girl adorable... I pulled the phone out of my blazer pocket and answered. "Hello?" I asked just to hear a small squeak before a cough. 

  "Um Bill thanks for yesterday and everything.  I'm uh really grateful. However I need my phone back. I can–" He was in the middle of saying before someone took the phone. "Oh no bro bro you're still in quarantine! You have to stay in bed until you're all better!" Mabel said. I could get used to being woken up like this. "Mabel I'm fine I can go get my phone. It was just smile dip you ate like ten bags and look at you!" I could hear Dipper protesting but he sounded further away from the phone now. "You're not me though. Plus you still have a fever! You weren't even fully conscious until two hours ago. Bill can you bring Dipper's phone to the shack we can't really take our eyes off him or else he might start moving about. Because he's so smart and perfectly fine." She teased.

  "I am fine Ma–" He began to say before it suddenly got quiet. "Bro bro..?" Mabel asked her voice shaking. What was going on over there? I hadn't given her an answer yet but that didn't stop me from throwing on some clothes. The line had gotten dead silent. I didn't need to give her an answer I'd just take the phone there that was answer enough! As I got closer to the shack I could hear full blown panic.

  "Grunkle Ford!" Mabel yelling for their Grunkle was one of the first things I heard. Then Stanley "This is why I was against coming back here Ford! But nooo you couldn't listen could you and worst of all you had to drag the kid into your mystery junk too!" He sounded pissed. The family did seem pretty split about their decision when they were at the town meeting. Two of them asking about beds and chastising their siblings the other two a bit too eager to work though was this really the best time to have this argument..?

  "Grunkle Stan you and Fordsy can fight later but right now Dipper is–" Mabel was trying to say. "I dragged him into this. Last time I checked you invited them here first and you were the one who turned this place into a tourist trap! A shack of mystery and wonder nice way to keep them both away from all this Stanley! You're as responsible as I am." Stanford yelled as he walked up to Stanley. Wow this was a serious family matter. I'll just sneak over to the door while they duke it out... Someone has to check on Dipper.

  "How can you even say that Stanford! I was gung-ho to leave this town and never come back! You're the one that suggested this all because you couldn't let go of your research! All because you're selfish and you've always been selfish! You were so caught up in your science that you forgot beds!" Stanley yelled as he shoved Stanford. They still hadn't spotted me at least... At this point I was hoping they did so I wouldn't have to go most of my life pretending I hadn't heard this. Do they act like this all the time or did I just show up during one of their off days? I’ll make a dash for it when I feel like they won’t see me.

  "I'm selfish! Stanley I only came back here and was so excited because the kids wanted to come back! They wanted to go to school here and learn from the both of us. I didn't expect this! Sure I expected some occasional weirdness like old times but not all this!" Standford said and Stanley froze before looking at Mabel. "Well Grunkle Stan dip dot was so excited he always wanted to come back here you know that. Plus I missed the old shack but we knew you'd probably be against coming back to all this. So we asked Great uncle Fordsy here to talk you into it. Because ever since we left you kind of never wanted to come back..." Mabel explained. "But Mabel sweetie this town is crazy!" Stanley explained and I couldn't help but chuckle. "I know but it's our crazy town. It's where we first got to know you and Grunkle Ford. It's where some of our closest friends live. Didn't you ever want to just come back here even just for a second..?" She said looking up at her Grunkle teary eyed. 

  "Of course I did but I didn't want any of you getting hurt more." He said as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Cipher..." He said. "Hi Mr.Pines!" I said as I looked up at Stanford. "I–uh I was just bringing Dipper his phone and trying to avoid your family moment." I said and he sighed. "Sorry about all that." He said before there was a loud crash. Mabel was the first to run inside the shack followed by her Grunkle's and I. "Dipper!" Mabel yelled.

_**Dipper's POV** _

  "I'm fine Ma–" I tried to say but my voice caught in my throat. My vision was spotting up and I felt sick. No I couldn't throw up not now. Not in front of Mabel I didn't want her or our Grunkle's to worry. I lurched forward clutching my stomach as I just tried to breath. 

  It was difficult though. That wasn't normal smile dip. How had Mabel been left unaffected? She must have had a high tolerance. Whatever the reason I was happy she was alright and not in the same predicament as me. Grunkle Ford said this might last a few days. The blacking out hallucinations. I just had to let it run its course. 

  Uh I heard footsteps. I guess Mabel was running off to get Grunkle Ford. Yelling a lot of yelling... Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and Grunkle Ford were yelling. I could hear it through the window upstairs. I needed to get down just show them I was fine. Hopefully stop the arguing. 

  I made it a little down the upstairs hall before I fell. I tried to drag myself up with the help of an end table but I only succeeded in knocking it down the steps. That's when I heard a flurry of footsteps. "Dipper!" Mabel yelled and I looked up. I managed to smile a bit as I saw her with both of our Grunkle's at her side. They'd stopped arguing that was great. 

  I was suddenly feeling tired. "Uh hey Mabel... This isn't what it looks like guys I swear!" I managed to stammer out the words. Grunkle Stan and Ford hoisted me up and I finally noticed Bill. He looked concerned as he stood beside Mabel. "Don't worry guys I'm fine." I said but they just looked more concerned. 

  Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan ended up tucking me into bed. Which was a bit embarrassing with Bill there and all. When I told them I was fine and could take care of it I just got confused and worried looks from them all. Eventually I just fell asleep. 


	6. Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this site is going to be going through maintenance in like one hour. Ha ha I picked a bad time to update but it'll only be down for one hour so it should be fine. Also my internet is still going on and off it's been this way for a few months now. It stays on for a few weeks then goes out for a month so this might be the only time I can update.

  "Zp uid Unfjt... Glna vws'b jflb vx qwbox tvoj ohcx Q faijie!" Dipper stammered frantically to all of our surprise.He kept talking gibberish until he fell asleep. It was a bit amusing and off putting. I could understand him with no problem. Well once I figured out the trick to it that is but his family got more worried with every word. 

  "Is he–" Mabel began but was cut off by her Grunkle. "He's fine just sleeping." Stanley said. Dipper hugged his pillow close as he slept. "So Cipher, why are you here?" Stanley asked. I was going to answer him but Mabel beat me to it. "Well Dipper started asking about his cellphone. I went looking for it but couldn't find it in his car. So he used my phone to call his. Bill answered and Dipper planned to go get it but I asked Bill to bring the phone here instead. A little while after that Dipper froze up and lurched over his bed. I dropped my phone and rushed to get help and now Dipper he's..." Mabel stammered causing me to worry even more. 

  She was staring at Dipper. I doubt she'd move from that spot anytime soon. "Sweetie he's fine! He'll be up in no time and that gibberish talk was nothing he was probably just confused and tired!" Stanley said attempting to stay positive as he comforted Mabel. Then he stared at me again. "Thanks for helping us out so much!" He said as he patted me on the back. "You're welcome!" I said with a small laugh as I handed him Dipper's cellphone.

  Dipper was groaning in his sleep. I didn't know how long I could avoid looking at him. I almost lost it when I saw him on the hallway floor in his boxers and a T-shirt. Plus I was definitely starting to get jealous of his pillow. I did what I came here for so it was best to leave now! "Well I'll be going now. I'm sorry if I intruded." I said as I quickly got up. Stanley showed me out as Stanford and Mabel continued to watch over Dipper.

_**Mabel's POV** _

  It was late Grunkle Stan and Ford had decided to sleep but I couldn't. If I didn't get that smile dip than Dipper wouldn't be stuck in bed right now. He'd be out looking for monsters or trying to find McGucket. Instead he was... "Get away!" Dipper suddenly yelled as he sat up. He looked around for a second before his eyes landed on me. 

  He looked absolutely terrified. I pulled him into a hug and he sighed. It took him a second but he hugged me back. "Dipper what happened?" I asked and he just shook his head as he tightened his grip. "Nothing just a bad dream." He said. "How about you try meowing?" I asked and he laughed. 

  "It's late what are you still doing up? I thought you were a firm believer in beauty sleep." He said and it was my turn to laugh. "I don't need sleep to look this good!" I said as I nudged him and he chuckled. "I know you don't. I just don't want you losing sleep because of me. You should get some rest." He said and I grumbled. I stared at him and he was giving me his concerned look. He shouldn't be giving me that look I should be giving him that look.

  He was the one who couldn't speak English a few hours ago. "Mabel like I said before I'm fine." He said giving me a small smile. "Well bro bro I hate to break it to you but what you said earlier was along the lines of zid yarf nee gla. It was crazy gibberish." I said and he looked at me confused. He thought about it for a second then he scratched his head. "Seriously?" He asked and I just nodded.

  "But Bill was there too! What if he reports it?! What if he thinks I'm crazy or possessed?! Mabel what if he tells Wendy about it?!" He asked and I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you still crushing on Wendy? I thought you were more into guys." I said and he face flushed. "I am it's just um..." He stammered but before he could explain I connected the dots. Oh my gosh he liked Bill! I shouldn't be surprised Bill was cute, mysterious, and kind of dreamy. Dipper was glued to his laptop when he wasn't walking about to listening to Bill's radio show and even falling asleep to his voice.

  How could I not notice?! He squeaked when Bill picked up his phone! HE SQUEAKED! Oh gosh, oh gosh, they would be sooo cute together! "Mabel..? Earth to Mabel? Oh I don't like that smirk..." Dipper said and I giggled. "I bet you like Bill's smirk!" I said and he buried his face in his pillow. I heard a growling noise and Dipper shoved his head into his pillow more.

  "How about we go to Greasy's? Who knows you might even see your smoothed voiced crush." I said with a wink. "Our Grunkle's forgot to buy food didn't they?" Dipper asked and it was my turn to be embarrassed. "Well actually I was supposed to grab some groceries but I forgot to. Plus we ate all the pizza Grunkle Stan ordered earlier." I explained and Dipper sighed. He got up and pulled on some jeans before he looked mortified. 

  "What's wrong?" I asked and he just stared at his jeans. "Bill saw me laying in my underwear! Please tell me I was wearing a normal pair of boxers." He said as he checked and then groaned. "Maybe he didn't notice." I said but it didn't help. "How could he not notice there are unicorns all over my boxers?! Why did Grunkle Stan get me these?!" He asked and I snickered. I remembered that birthday Grunkle Stan had run out of books to buy him. Ford had already got the ones Dipper had wanted that year. So we looked all over the mall for a gift.

  Grunkle Stan showed me the boxers and said "He's still into all that supernatural junk so he should like these right? Plus girls dig unicorns! Do kids these days still use the word dig?!" I had heartedly replied with "The real question is does Dipper still dig chicks! Hey oh!" Grunkle Stan just laughed as we got the gift rung up. "Maybe he'll find a guy into unicorns! Guys can be into unicorns and if they aren't hopefully they'll be too into Dipper to notice! But not too into him ugh jeez I thought I'd only have to worry about boys with you Mabel. Good thing I gave him that talk all those years back." I couldn't help but shiver as I remembered the talk. 

  "He knows how you love the supernatural! Look on the bright side at least he hasn't gotten you any pajamas." I said trying to be optimistic. The drive to Greasy's was nice. I drove of course. Dipper still wasn't fit enough to but he needed food. "How about we check if your crush is on the air?" I said as I messed with the radio. "He's not he's only on the air two times a month." Dipper said and I smiled. "Oh so you're admitting he's your crush and you know his schedule! You didn't even know Wendy's schedule and she worked with us." I said and he groaned.

  "Did anyone know her schedule?" he questioned with a chuckle. I knew he was attempting to deflect my statement but it wasn't going to work this time. "That's not the point and you know it!" I said as I parked in front of Greasy's. “Uh Mabel the diner seems pretty closed.” he said and I sighed. There had to be somewhere else to eat. “OH I know we can try that place I went to eat with Gid-“ I began to suggest before I saw Dipper’s reaction.

  “I mean you know who! We can try that place.” I hastily explained. “I’m not that hungry anymore can we um just go back to the shack..?” he asked. I knew better not to ask about things when he got like this but that never stopped me. “Were the dreams about him?” I asked and he avoided looking at me. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he sighed.

  “They were about a lot of things.” he stated calmly and I groaned. “That was evasive.” I pouted out the statement and he laughed. It didn’t seem like I would be getting much of an answer from him. “Mabel it’s the truth not all of the nightmares have been about that guy. I’m just worried what if he’s back? He knew how much you loved smile dip. What if..?“ he began to say until I punched him in the shoulder. “Dipper! Stop with the conspiracy theories it’s not good for your health besides he’s long gone!” I said and he sighed.

  “Hey! What are you two doing out this late?” A familiar voice asked. Oooo a very familiar voice time to work some Mabel magic! “Bill! What are we doing out this late more like what are you doing mister?!” I rolled down the window and yelled as Dipper just buried his head in his hands. “OH! Well don’t tell anyone but on top of being slave drivers management doesn’t pay too well so I have a few side jobs just to pay the rent.” He cheerily explained. Oh now this was something I could get behind Bill had been finding out so much about us in the little time we’d been here that I was waiting for good old karma to come drop off our little Bill info pamphlet.

  “What type of part time jobs nothing too risque right?” I said lightly nudging him as he leaned on the window. “Now Shooting Star those are some pretty nasty thoughts you’re thinking about me!” Bill said with a laugh. I couldn’t help but giggle at the nickname. “Shooting star what made you give me such a nickname?” I said with a laugh and Dipper chuckled a bit too. “Hm I don’t know you just look like someone in the business of granting wishes! Not in the genie way though you’re too bright to be a rule loving Genie. I would hate to see what would happen to anyone that tried to put a limit on your wish granting.” He said with a laugh of his own. I noticed him glancing over at Dipper.

  “Hey um is he doing alright?” he whispered the question to me while Dipper was looking away and I shrugged. “He’s really hungry… That’s why we’re out I thought I could grab us something to eat from the diner but.” I murmured ending with a small motion towards the closed establishment. Bill looked thoughtful for a second then he chuckled. “Let me guess someone in your family forgot groceries during all the excitement?” it didn’t even seem like he was asking. I was too embarrassed to even answer him.

  “Hey how about you two come over to my place. I can make us all a little something to eat.” He said and I looked at Dipper. He was still staring outside the window not paying attention to a word we were saying. “Well I’m taking your silence as a yes bro-bro so hop in Bill and tell me which way to drive!” I exclaimed and we were on our way.


	7. A Star by Your Side is a Nice Guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp life happened. By that I mean my laptop broke then I started back up at school and a ton of other junk so I kind of forgot about these fics for a while sorry.

**Bill’s POV**

Shooting Star and I were just chatting it up. Yet Dipper was just so quiet was he ignoring me? “Uh Dippity dog hey are you ignoring us?” she asked but he was just not here mentally. I didn’t know where he was but he just wasn’t here. Mabel couldn’t see that though she couldn’t even see his face. So, I decided to do the best thing I could think of lie. “Heh he’s just asleep! We’ve still got a ways to drive so we should probably just let him rest.” I said and she looked embarrassed.

“Oh, jeez Bill why didn’t you tell me sooner I could have accidentally woken him up!” She whispered and I laughed. Well at least she was comforted and he did really seem knocked out. “Oh, that’s it!” I yelled as I pointed to a new complex. “Huh Mabel? Where are we?” Dipper asked as he looked around. “Oh, we’re at Bills also he’s in the trunk. We’re going to steal his food and beds! Remember you said it was a great idea when we ran into him at the diner! I asked if you really wanted us to commit a felony so young and you said Mabel I’m starving we have to. I asked could you really do this to your crush then you yelled he’s not my crush damn it and then just threw him in the trunk!” She exclaimed and I ducked down stifling my own laughs.

Crush she said he had a crush on me! But she also said he denied having a crush on me damn it Shooting Star give me better signals! “Oh, god I must have been so hungry I went c-crazy! BILL WOULDN’T EVEN HAVE MULTIPLE BEDS! Wait no he could have family! That’s worse we abducted a man with family! Mabel what have we done?! No this wasn’t your idea it was mine I just have to go to the trunk and apologize. Yep… At least I would say that if not for the guy leaning into the back of my car seat! YOU TWO ARE TERRIBLE!” He yelled and I chuckled. He stormed out of the car in annoyance.

Shooting Star and I walked out laughing our butts off as Dipper continued to grumble. “Wait seriously why are we here?” he said looking at the complex in confusion. “I live here I offered to cook and invited you guys over but you kind of passed out so I’m not too surprised that you didn’t hear me.” I explained. He looked at me clearly surprised but didn’t question anything. “Alright; which place is yours?” Mabel asked as we walked in.

“Oh, we’ve got to go up a ways first. I like living high up makes it more difficult for people to rob you.” I said and they laughed. “Wow that’s weird reasoning.” Dipper said and I huffed. “I’m serious who’s going to carry a television down twelve flights of stairs? It’s too heavy for the elevator. If they steal something it can’t be heavy or big it would take too long to get out that’s just logic!” I said and they laughed again. It was nice to see the two of them relaxing again. Especially Mable after what happened with Dipper I thought she was going to be depressed for months.

“Okay even though it’s weird reasoning it is sound.” Mabel said and I smiled. “True but that probably means we’re going to the very top then. Since this place has exactly twelve floors.” Dipper said as he pressed the elevator call button. It came down quickly but the ride up was slow. “So, Dipper how have you been feeling? I mean I was really surprised when I found you outside the studio and you were freaking out… So.” I rambled after it was silent for a second. “Honestly I’ve been better. Whatever happened with that smile dip was just a bit over my weirdness limit.” he said after a short while. It wasn’t hard to tell that his honest answer surprised Shooting Star just as much as it surprised me.

Yet it was good to know he was willing to admit he’d gone through more than he could handle. “Don’t get me wrong it was an interesting experience. It’s just I’d really like the blackouts to stop soon and the dreams.” he elaborated. This time I was the only one surprised. The affects only lasted a few hours most people affected were fine by noon today. Plus, the way it affected Dipper differed greatly from the way it affected normal civilians. Blackouts, nightmares, a fever all from something that caused most people to hallucinate.

That wasn’t normal. Now that I thought about it eating ten bags of the stuff and not being affected at all wasn’t normal either. I wondered briefly if I should tell them that or keep it to myself as not to worry them more. I decided on the latter. “Hm it should probably pass soon the affects don’t last too long.” I said avoiding the specifics as we got off at the top floor.

“So, you and the Northwest girl are really close huh? You guys were hanging out all day before the incident.” I said offhandedly. It was mostly a slightly strategic way to change topics fast. There was no reason to have them thinking about that whole ordeal while over here. They did that enough at their home already. “Oh yeah! I completely forgot Pacifica wanted me to call her and tell her if you were okay since I left her house in such a rush after Grunkle Stan called me.” Mabel explained and I tried to hide my disgust.

I mean the nerve of that Northwest brat getting close to Shooting Star just to date her brother what a terribly underhanded scheme that I didn’t think of first. Damn that girl… “Huh was Paz worried or something?” Dipper asked. Paz they were in nickname territory! Damn... My chances are just plummeting to hell at this point. No; they’re already in hell dancing in the eternal burning flames of every unrequited love ever had in every realm. The fire burns its feet as it dances but there’s no way off this horrid dance floor other than to drink and hopefully forget…

Oh man he must think I’m such a creep… I mean the way I talk about him on my radio show and everything oh god. I gotta text Red and ask her to pull the episodes of me complaining about “Paz” off the podcast list I can’t let him hear that. Oh, man this is the worst… “Yeah she was worried! I rushed out of there so quick that before she could get a driver for me I was already at the shack! She had been texting me asking about you and what happened. I was so panicked I just completely forgot to reply!” she said panicking as she began to check her pockets for her cellphone.

“I left it at home! Damn it how could this happen?! I’m usually on top of things! Responsible Mabel’s been my nickname since ninth grade! Now I’m forgetting my phone eating copious bags of smile dip I have a problem Dipper!” she said in a full-blown panic. “YOU’RE STILL EATING IT?!” Dipper and I both asked. Dipper sounded terrified while I was just really intrigued. “Like I said I have a problem Dipper. Grunkle Ford was testing it and well it was just sitting there taunting me…so I angrily ate it. I left a few bags for him to test though.” she explained. I couldn’t help imagining her sitting around angrily chugging smile dip muttering things like “Hurt my brother have fun swimming in stomach acid.”

Dipper groaned and held his head as a growling noise resonated through the hall. “Can we not talk about eating until there’s actual food around for us to eat?” he asked. “Oh, yeah sorry bro bro! You must be starving because that was a loud growl!” Mabel said and Dipper looked at her confused. “Huh oh no that growl wasn’t my stomach. It was whatever pet the person in this apartment has. I think I’m a little too close to their door and it smells me.” he explained.

“Huh that’s weird they must have just moved in because no one lived there to my knowledge.” I said. I would investigate that tomorrow. Right now, I had to hurry up and get everyone here fed. I unlocked the door and walked in heading straight to the kitchen. “Whoa this place is nice! What a bachelor pad so Bill you inviting any ladies here?” Mabel asked and I chuckled. “Well Red comes over occasionally but that’s just for work.” I said and Mable hummed. Dipper was quick to take a seat in the living room. Well he basically lied down on the couch I was starting to think he was dying of hunger.

I began cooking without a word as Mabel walked around my place. Eventually she joined me in the kitchen cellphone in hand. “Oh, you pick pocketed your brother huh? Sneaky Shooting Star sneaky.” I playfully chided her. “Hm no this is your phone Dipper’s phone is in my pocket.” she explained as if it was no big deal. “What?! But how?” I said as I felt my jean pockets and realized it was messing. “It was on your coffee table. I really thought you would be a passcode guy. Good thing you’re not or I wouldn’t have been able to take all these pictures!” she said before passing me my phone. I was rightfully mad but then I saw the pictures and didn’t know what to be anymore.

They were pictures of Dipper asleep on my couch. “What why didn’t you take these on Dipper’s phone?! They I mean uh I shouldn’t have these on my phone it’s well inappropriate!” I said getting flustered. “Hm he’s just sleeping not naked! How on earth is it inappropriate?” she asked laughing a bit. “I mean it’s just a person shouldn’t keep pictures of someone else without permission. I don’t think he’d be happy knowing I had these.” I explained and she frowned.

“Hm that’s true I never thought about that… You’re considerate Bill! You’re making me want to help you out more.” she said and I stared at her confused. “Help me out. Help me out with what?” I asked as I began plating the food. “My brother silly! Pacifica let me hear your podcasts and it’s clear to both of us that you like him. It’s so cute!” she said and I almost knocked the plates off the counter. “I- um wait she did? So, they aren’t like a couple?” I asked and she look taken aback.

“Paz and Dipper wait eww no… Okay wait no I take that eww back. I mean I thought the same thing like a few days ago myself but they’re like just really close friends. I say really close friends because they don’t want me calling them besties it’s gross apparently.” she said with a huff as she blew a few strands of hair from in front of her face. Besties… “Oh so that’s why he has a nickname for her?” I said aloud. “What no I gave her that nickname! Plus Dipper uses it in such a condescending way as I just recently discovered…” she explained again.

“So, you like her then?” I asked and she looked flustered for a bit. “I mean uh I don’t know kind of she’s really cool and can be super sweet at times. Plus, I like hanging out with her but man I don’t know relationships are weird okay.” she muttered while taking a seat on one of the stools in front of the counter. Well she wasn’t wrong the weirdest thing in any reality was how creatures acted amongst each other. I mean the whole concept of falling for someone was completely asinine. I mean even the phrase falling for someone was stupid…

Yet it happened a lot… Even I’d run into people here I was fond of I just never thought I’d get a crush on anyone. Really didn’t think I was capable of being interested in anything here like that. Yet there was the object of all my attention lying on my couch not thinking about me one bit. “Ugh… Tell me about it.” I groaned as I took a seat on a stool too. “I mean Paz and I have known each other a long time and she even like lived with us for a good while. To say I didn’t miss having her being around after she left would be a lie but we were so much younger then. Plus, I didn’t talk to her every day after that like Dipper did just every once and a while…” she explained and I just sat back and listened. She looked down at the kitchen floor seeming a bit dejected and I was tempted to just pull out the drinks and glasses like I usually do when Red and I have our nights together.

We call those nights the complaints department because it’s the only time our complaints get heard by anyone who works at the station even if we aren’t higher ups we both work there. Sometimes we even pitch ideas on how to fix some of our complaints but then end up mocking management saying no to our ideas and leave it at that. We complain about a lot more than work though. “I mean I hate saying this but I’m a bit jealous of how close they are. I mean it’s like I need to figure out who she is all over again while for dipdot it’s like she hasn’t changed at all. He’s just been there every step of her growth while it’s like I’ve just been fading in and out…” she said. Shooting Stars issues were much tougher than mine.

I mean I had just started liking Dipper unexpectedly really. I couldn’t even name every reason I was attracted to him yet. However, Mabel knew Pacifica for years there was a history there… She obviously felt left out of the loop. I mean Pacifica is a Northwest she’s not privy to telling her business easily. That’s how Northwest’s were they kept secrets and hid truths from this entire town! It’s just how they lived. I mean Shooting Star couldn’t be the problem here like her words would lead one to believe it had to be Pacifica. I mean a person can’t get close to something that keeps backing away.

“Her and Dipper do work together he helps her get out of dates. They’re really close and it’s just well say if I did ask Paz out I wouldn’t want to get in between one of the best friendships he has.” she said. She was bringing tears to my eyes at this point. I mean it was so sad to know that someone else was dancing upon this burning floor with me. I couldn’t let this continue! “What no don’t worry about that you should tell her! Tell her for you! Besides I bet Dipper would want you to tell her anyway don’t put yourself in a corner like this. I mean like you said she’s not dating anyone Dipper and she are just close friends. Sure, she’s avoiding dates but you still need to try!” I said and she perked up a bit.

“You really think I should?” she asked and I just nodded vigorously. She looked thoughtful for a second but just sighed after. “Now might not be the best time with everything going on though.” she said as she glanced back at Dipper. “Okay you got me there… How about you tell her when it’s not like three in the morning?” I asked and she laughed. “Yeah… That sounds like a plan. Plus, I’d rather tell her in person. I kept leaving her and Dipper alone when we were hanging out because I keep trying to like talk myself into to telling her but I couldn’t.” she said and I sat there mortified. Yep pulling that podcast offline totally doing that.

Oh, god that Northwest brat probably already downloaded it… “We should probably feed him…” Mabel said as a groan pierced through the new-found silence in my apartment. “Yeah, we should.” I agreed. Mabel quickly took Dipper a plate of food then rushed back into the kitchen. “He’s been appeased!” she stated before taking a seat near the counter. I looked down at her surprised that she wanted to eat in here away from her dear brother. “So, you talked about my relationship issues with me now it’s time for me to talk about yours with you!” she said more enthusiastically.

“What I don’t have any relationship issues! There must be a relationship first and I’m pretty sure there’s not one here yet. Not one like yours and Pacifica’s at least.” I said and she looked embarrassed for a second before she looked back at her brother. “Well I’ll tell you a little secret for helping me out. If you want to know more about Dipper you’re close to someone who knows a lot about him.” Mabel said as she nudged me. I thought over what she had told me and she couldn’t be referring to herself or Pacifica. “Wait do you mean Red?” I asked and she nodded. “Yes, Dipper had the hugest crush on her when we were kids and they still talk just kind of on and off.” she explained.

“Wait really?!” I asked and she nodded. “Plus, I think Dipper is a tad fond of you. I mean he listens to your show more than I do and he hasn’t really complained about your offhand comments.” she explained with a bit of a smirk. That made me feel a bit better about talking so freely. “He hasn’t really mentioned the comments at all though. So, no one really knows what he thinks of them.” she elaborated. Well that could have been more helpful but it was something. Maybe I need to up the ante if I’m not even fazing him.


	8. Are you listening in your sleep?

**Dipper’s POV**

I couldn’t really get a good taste of the food in my drowsy state. My taste buds must have been half asleep or maybe this was just another side effect of the smile dip but I doubted it. Mabel had gone back to speak with Bill in the kitchen to my surprise.  In a more awake state I would think they were up to something but now I couldn’t even think of what they would be up to. Everything was on autopilot eat, drink, fall asleep, have more nightmares.

It would be fine though, it needed to be fine, I had to make it seem fine. I laid back down on Bill’s couch after finishing the food. Right after I closed my eyes I heard footsteps. I began to hear Mabel and Bill speaking and relaxed. My eyes drifted shut and I eventually dozed off. I woke up in the shack with a yawn. "Well, well..." I heard a familiar voice say and I jumped.

I looked around and realized that the shack was different. No noticeable renovations or lab tables. In fact, it looked like the old shack. Trinkets and fake exhibits were scattered about I could even see the old golf cart through the window. It looked like one of the pictures Soos had sent us after we left. Soos... wait no that noise where had it come from. "If it isn't little Dipper." someone said as they poked me in the back.

"Gideon what do you want?!" I asked as I turned to face him. That's when I noticed I was shorter. I was twelve again! "What did you do?! Why are we like this?! I was right you did pull the smile dip stunt, didn't you?!" I asked and he laughed. "Now where's the fun in giving out answers? You get no cooperation from me Dipper Pines not after what you did all those years ago. I thought I told you to never come back and I meant it." he said as I began to choke up. "Mabel destroyed that thing how-" I tried to ask before the rest of my breath was knocked out of me. "This is my town Dipper. Don't forget that." he said before I woke up with a cough.

"Dipper are you okay?! You stopped breathing and we were about to call an ambulance-" Mabel was saying something but the sound of my heart beating was drowning her out. I looked around to get a grasp of my surroundings. "We aren't at the shack?" I asked aloud. "No, you're still at my place." Bill said. I was in a panic it felt like I was an inch away from breaking down. I needed to get away from Mabel and Bill. I needed... "I need to go to Pacifica's." I said as I got up brushing myself off.

"What bro-bro why?" Mabel asked. "Mabel, you just stay here I need to go and now okay? I just need to get away for a while..." I said as I rushed out of Bill's apartment. I slammed the door behind me as I rushed towards the elevator. "Well if it isn't little Mason" I froze as I saw the note in front of Bill's neighbor’s door. I quickly grabbed it before continuing for the elevator. My heart was beating so loud that I couldn't hear anything else. I hit the first-floor button with so much force it cracked a bit. I looked up to see Mabel with Bill right behind her rushing for the elevator seemingly yelling but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I gripped my arm before kicking the side of the elevator. I checked for my phone but couldn't find it. A part of me wanted to go back up there and get Mabel. She wasn't safe if he was up there but I doubted he was. The ding of the elevator broke my train of thought and I was surprised to see an out of breath Mabel and Bill standing in front of me. Mabel grabbed me by the shoulder as I crumpled the note up further into my hand.

"Dipper what the hell?!" she yelled. I stared at her and Bill as my breathing began to grow unsteady. "I need to go Mabel. I really can't do this here..." I said.  Gideon's voice echoed through my mind. _Look at widdle Dipper he's going to cry. Mason's gonna cry, Mason's gonna cry he's got no valentines. Go on cry boy._ "Dipper?" Mabel said her voice filled with concern. "Please, Mabel just let me leave..." I begged. "Dipper it's late... At least let Bill and I drive you there please?" she asked and I nodded in agreement.

I got in the backseat of the car and buried my head in my knees and my face in my hands. I was staring at the note... My breathing was attempting to become more and more abnormal but I forced it to stay steady. "Hey Pacifica- yes I know it's late but Dipper insists on staying with you; we don't know why." Mabel said. I felt a tap before I grabbed hold of the phone.

I muttered hey and she groaned. "Dipper it's five in the morning what are you coming over for?!" she asked her tone yelled that she was pissed for being woken up. "I-i need to come over Pacifica I just need to I'm sorry I know it's late and all but I-" I whispered the words trying to keep my voice steady and leveled though I was failing. "It-it's fine I'll unlock the door." she said in a much more concerned tone. I must have sounded very off... I couldn't let Mabel or Bill hear me I couldn't.

Mabel would know something was very wrong she probably already did. Heck Bill probably knew too. "Alright..." I said before handing the phone back to Mabel. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. When we got to the Northwest’s mansion I got out of the car so fast that both Mabel and Bill yelled for me to wait. I stopped for a moment but didn’t face them. “Bro-bro um since we’re here do you mind if I spend a bit of time with Pacifica alone real quick. It will only be a second so please stay here with Bill?” she begged and I heaved a sigh before looking down and walking back to the car.

I took a seat next to it and covered my face as Mabel got out. She ruffled my hair and I glanced up at her worried expression. I knew she was concerned about me but she also looked nervous as well. I couldn’t help the small smirk that came to my face. “Good luck in there Mabel.” I said and she gave me a small smile. “Well you know I- I’ll try my best.” she said while sheepishly rubbing her arm. “So, you’re gonna kiss the girl?” I asked in a teasing sing-song voice and she gave me a quick light kick to the leg. “Dipper! Seriously and here I was worried about you being down.” she said and I laughed.

“Hey now don’t get all shy now! Who are you? You’re Mabel Pines you can do this go in there and proclaim your feelings like you did with all those guys you met when we were here all that time ago!” I said as I gave her a pat on the leg. “But this is different… Sure those crushes felt like the entire world at the time but Pacifica is an important friend to not only me but you. I mean you two are besties!” Mabel said. “We’re not-” I began to say but she cut me off. “I know you hate the word but that’s really what you two are! You’re both so close I’m surprised you’ve never even humored the idea of dating!” she said and I thought back on it. “Well, we did in a way humor it. I mean she did use me to get out of dates… So we kind of sort of wound up in a few date like scenarios and briefly even kind of sort of dating for a bit because of that.” I admitted and Mabel gasped.

“Dipper I am about to go confess my feelings to her and you tell me this now! What was it like dating her when did it happen?!” she asked and I tensed up. “During the time, she lived with us. We hung out a lot just the two of us at times when you were out doing your own thing. It wasn’t really that special…or anything.” I said scratching my head a bit. “You only scratch your head when you’re hiding something or nervous what happened?” she asked and I sighed. “Okay well… Honestly, Mabel do you really want to know about my relationship with Pacifica?” I asked and she forced a nod even though she looked like she was about to break into pieces.

“Mabel, I really don’t think you do... Look it’s over now and she and I are just friends it doesn’t matter.” I said. “YES, IT DOES DIPPER!” she yelled and I shook in shock. “It doesn’t matter because it involves Pacifica it matters because we’re twins we tell each other everything, right?” she asked and I stayed quiet. “Dipper..?” she asked again and I couldn’t bring myself to answer. “Dipper!” she said more loudly and I stammered for a bit. “Look Mabel it’s complicated okay… We’re not kids anymore.” I said looking up at her and she turned away from me for a moment. “It’s not complicated at all Dipper we either tell each other everything or we don’t and it’s clear to me that we don’t! I may tell you everything but you definitely don’t tell me! You didn’t tell me about you and Paz working together or dating! You won’t tell me why you don’t talk to Wendy anymore and you haven’t once brought up Soos since-” “MABEL!” I yelled and she got quiet.

I went back to staring at the ground. “I tell you about all my dates… And feelings we made a promise that we wouldn’t grow apart like they did we promised that we would trust each other because we’re the mystery twins. Though now it just seems like you and Paz should become the mystery couple or duo. You obviously work well together…” she said and I gripped my jacket. “Mabel it’s not like that at all… It’s just the last time I told anyone anything they got really hurt. I can’t- no I won’t make that mistake again Mabel. Paz is okay because she has the Northwest name and fortune protecting her she’s high up in this town but I even keep stuff from her… It’s not just you or Wendy… I keep secrets from everyone and it’s- Look you wanted to know about Pacifica and I right? Well okay, sit down for a bit then.” I said finishing in a bit of a lower tone than I began with. She stayed quiet but took a seat next to me. “Dipper-” she began to say as she placed her hand on my shoulder but I cut her off.

“Pacifica and I dated over the time she stayed with us. It was nice really nice actually. I showed her around town, we went to movies, we sat around at home watching Ghost Harassers and then on the fourth of July at a firework show we kissed. It’s cliché I know but Pacifica said she wanted to go to a normal firework show. She wanted to get lost in the crowd have someone bump into her get regular street food walk around the town just being normal instead of being a Northwest. You were with your friends that day and we hung out with you for a bit. I’m pretty sure you remember.” I said. “That’s why you were wearing nice clothes that day! You said it was because Pacifica picked them out!” she said. “Ah no I picked out those clothes. Over the course of Pacifica living with us, she kind of chewed me out for only having like one outfit. Said unless I was trying to make the orange shirt and blue vest an iconic look I should start expanding my wardrobe. She did help pick out a few of my clothes back then though. Oh yeah, in fact, this jacket I have on now it was a gift from her. Actually, ha this is kind of funny…” I said with a small laugh.

“Okay, so when Pacifica initially dragged me out of the house to get clothes. I saw this jacket but you know I was way too small for it back then. I loved it though the fabric the hood It just called to me. Now the good thing about having the same clothing is you always know the price of what you’re getting but this jacket. Mabel this jacket had a price tag on it that made me tremble. I did not know I could have such expensive taste until I looked at the price on this jacket. So, I got really down I could just imagine myself growing into the type of guy that could wear that jacket perfectly. So, Paz she grabs the jacket and is like you better grow into this Dipper or else it doesn’t matter if I get it for you now. When you barged in on me wearing it you thought it was a cloak. It was clearly made for a tall guy luckily I’m rather tall now so I grew into it nicely.” I said as I pulled on my jacket sleeve. I turned to look at Mabel and she was crying. It broke my heart to see her like that but then she smiled. “Dipper that is sooooo cute and I’m happy for you but I- I-I’m so jealous! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS DIPPER?!” she said shaking me by my jacket.

“What but I didn’t even know about your feelings back then plus you asked me to tell you!” I said as she continued to shake me. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT I WANT DIPPER YOU KNOW THIS! Now finish the story!” she said as she let me go. “Are you sure?” I said as I settled back into my spot. “Yes absolutely definitely… I need to know how this ends it’s like a romance novel!” she said and I laughed. “It ends with summer like everything always does… She had to go home but it wasn’t just that. I love Paz a lot we’re close and though she’s still the worst she’s my worst you know? It’s just not in that way… Pacifica is amazing and we grew together and made each other better people. She taught me things about business I never thought I’d learn that young. Yet at the end of summer, we had to figure out what we wanted and we looked at each other and thought of us as a couple then we realized though it was nice our friendship was one thousand times better. So, we shared one last kiss as a couple then mutual broke it off.” I said and Mabel stared at me.

“Really?” she asked. “Yeah, it was hilarious really. Because Paz and I staged this whole overtop breakup thing in the backyard. We just yelled at each other saying how terrible of a partner the other was. You don’t live in a shack anymore Dipper so why do you still smell of dirt, at least I’m down to earth you’re so superficial stuff like that. Oh, the kicker was when Paz said I should have known this would never work you’re clearly more into older girls!” I said before chuckling and Mabel gasped. “Are you serious?!” she asked. “Yes, definitely absolutely. I laughed for a straight three minutes Pacifica timed me. After that, it was the final kiss and we agreed we had an amazing summer then we all went out that night and got ice cream. Which you remember…” I said. “Whoa… That’s amazing so you two dated and broke up and are still friends? That’s a huge accomplishment Dipper I hardly want to speak to any of my exes.” Mabel said. I had never really thought about it.

“Plus, you two broke up in such a unique way too! Plus, you haven’t made out recently right?!” she asked and I shook my head. “Mabel no Paz and I are just friends. In fact, it’s kind of really annoying those sorts of accusations. Because it’s a constant reminder that we did date and that we do have chemistry but it’s just not that type and it was really disappointing for the both of us to realize that because it was fun. The relationship left us happy but we could never really feel that romantic spark. Though I do love Paz a lot and value her company.” I said and Mabel looked worried again. “What if admitting my feelings to her ruins what you two have?” she asked again for like the hundredth time. I couldn’t help rolling my eyes. “You can’t ruin anything Mabel it’s impossible Paz and I may care about each other a lot but you’re just as important to both of us. If Paz knew you were fretting over telling someone how you felt what would she tell you?” I asked and she shrugged before rubbing her shoulder. I took a breath before speaking again.

“Mabel sweetie hesitation is a sign of low confidence which you most definitely do not have. Just blurt it out like you always do and if they make you cry Dipper and I can beat them up. That’s literally what she would say hands down no questions that is the answer. So just go blurt it out, Mabel. Paz is awesome you’re awesome and unlike with her and me a spark is there I can tell so go tell her and make each other happy. We’re back in the Falls no long distance no space between you but a few blocks! So go for it Mabel!” I said and she stood up with vigor. “Dipper, I’m gonna go for it! I’m gonna ask her and then we’re going to talk about you and your secrets!” she said as she began to walk off. “No, we’re not!” I yelled and I could hear her grumble but she continued her march up to the Northwest mansion.

I sighed in relief before I heard a cough. I looked up at the car and noticed Bill for the first time in a while. He had heard all of that… “So uh you and Pacifica huh..?” he said and I froze. “Uh yeah back when we were younger fourteen really.” I said as he got out of the car and sat down next to me. “So, you’re a guy with secrets?” he asked. “Hah nah not really I’m pretty blunt.” I said and he smirked. “Pine tree never guessed you’d be such a liar…” he said in a chiding tone before he laughed. “It’s actually pretty alluring you know. Ladies love a mysterious guy especially the older ones.” he said as he nudged me. “Ugh I get it you heard everything don’t rub it in…” I said my embarrassment clear in my tone.

“So, the curiosity is just too much. Is Northwest the only person you’ve kissed?” he asked and I froze up. If I counted that reverse cpr then- no I don’t count that I can’t count that and stay sane. Plus, it was to save him so yeah nah that doesn’t count. “Yeah it was.” I said simply. “Hm…” Bill hummed he seemed to be fidgeting but I paid him no mind. After Mabel left the things with Gideon began to run through my mind again. “Hey Dipper…” Bill said and I turned to face him just to see he was staring at me intently. Oh, no was he going to interview me about dating a Northwest ask about the business. He was looking at me so seriously.

“Uh yeah Bill?” I asked and he sighed. “Uh nothing… It’s nothing.” he said before turning away from me. “What is it man come on? You got my attention now tell me what’s up?” I said and he just shrugged. “What’s with you all of a sudden?” I asked and he sighed. “Nothing I’m fine what about you?” he asked still not looking at me. Okay, he was acting odd. “I’m better than I was earlier.” I said and it fell to silence again. “So, Bill what about you?” I asked.

“Oh, I’m fine as always. Like I said nothing’s up.” he said as he just stared ahead. He seemed to be looking down into town but it didn’t seem he was staring at anything in particular. “That’s not what I meant. What I meant was have you kissed anyone?” I asked and he jolted upwards before scratching his head. He looked completely shaken by the question. “I uh things like that aren’t really important to people like me…” he said as he avoided looking at me. “Uh, Bill... It’s fine if you haven’t you know.” I said and he huffed. “I know that Pine Tree jeez I’m not some kid. I’ll have you know that I’ve never really been interested in doing that type of stuff.” he said and I smiled.

“Bill I’m serious it’s fine. No need to be awkward about it. You clearly find it as something you should have done but it’s not. I kissed Pacifica because I liked her not to pass some sort of milestone. Don’t rush things the right one will come along and the kiss will happen.” I said and Bill just sighed. “Yeah I guess…” he mumbled. It was the first time I saw him not cool, calm and collected or being a bundle of energy. This really had him down.

** Bill’s POV **

I learned so much about Dipper tonight… They did date that chemistry I felt that everyone felt that brand new vibe Pacifica had when around him it was no illusion. It was exactly what I thought it was. Was is the key word though this relationship is past tense it’s not going on anymore and it hasn’t been for years. Yet they’re still so close. Maybe they were meant for each other. Plus, if Pacifica was his first kiss and they decided to just be friends. Then if he was mine would it just end up the same way.

It was a dumb worry but it was one I had. “Bill are you sure you’re alright?” he asked again. He was so concerned about me right now and it only made things worse. Damn it why did he make himself so mentally and physically attractive. A man with secrets he’s a man with secrets from everyone! That’s supposed to be me! The mysterious secretive radio host with no ties to this society other than his coworkers. He leaves everyone in the dark and journey’s alone on a road of exploration!

Only going by Bill even his last name is a mystery! He should be intrigued by me! I should be a mystery he wants to solve. Yet here he was a puzzle mixed with a scavenger hunt each new-found piece has a riddle on the back to help locate another. The first few don’t connect but eventually you get some linking ones the further you get. He was truly enticing me and it frightened me immensely. “Like I said Pine Tree I’m fine.” I said and he leaned into the side of the car.

“So, what’s with the nickname?” he asked and I froze. Actually, yeah why was I calling him that… It just came about naturally I didn’t know the reason myself yet. “UM because of your cap! You know the one you wore at the town meeting.” I said and he laughed. “Plus, my last name is Pines right?” he said and I chuckled. “Uh yeah maybe because of that too... Honestly, it just sort of came out.” I said as I quickly glanced at him. He was looking off at the mansion seeming to be in deep thought. “Are you sure you’re okay with your sister asking out your ex?” I asked and he looked confused for a moment. “Um… Honestly, I don’t know. I mean I don’t want to date Pacifica but it’s still pretty weird but they like each other so I’m not going to get in the way of it.” he said and I couldn’t help smiling at that news.

“So, they like each other huh?” I asked. “Oh, jeez how could I let that slip how silly of me there goes one of my well-kept secrets.” he said in a tone that made me believe he could have invented sarcasm with his voice alone. “You know for a scientist you’re rather different…” I said as I stared at him. He wasn’t paying me any mind though. “I mean what experiments have you started doing here in town? Mr.Pines?” I asked as I touched his shoulder. “Huh?” he asked.

“It’s exactly what I asked what have you been experimenting on exactly? A guy with secrets like you must be up to something already. Even if your family is still unpacking.” I said and he shrugged off my hand. The action stung a bit but was expected. “I’m just getting resituated. Trying to see how the town has changed discussing shifts and relocations with townsfolks. You know getting the lay of the land again so no experiments yet. I mean we can count my adventure with smile dip but-” “Um actually let’s not count that.” I said cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.

“What exactly happened that night anyway? You were the one to find me right?” he asked and I froze up. “Well yeah… you were out of it though. It was really odd. Especially the snakes… That retraction is going to be a pain in the ass to make this Sunday.” I said. “Snakes? What are you talking about?” he asked. “No surprise you didn’t notice them they must have snuck up on you and bit you quick. That smile dip actually turned into snakes. They were all atop your car that night. They were easy to smack away though. There were a few reports of snakes but I kind of wrote it off as being a part of the hallucinations.” I said and he nodded. “Yeah, I kind of heard you do that. You said it may have just been a hallucination from the person that reported it.” he said and I sighed.

“So, you listen to the podcasts I take it?” I asked and he shrugged. “Yeah when I don’t catch the live thing that is.” he said and I couldn’t stop the smile that came to my face. “So, um what do you think of it?” I asked. “Hm your station is informative a bit overstaffed though. Especially since people only know about the work you and Wendy do.” he said as he got up and began to smack the dirt off his pants and jacket. “Sounds like you’ve been looking into my business.” I said. “Oh, yeah I have a talk with your management scheduled during your next show. Sunday should be interesting if this whole smile dip thing wears off.” he said and I stared up at him mouth agape.

“Wait you’re speaking to management? I haven’t even got to speak to management!” I said. “Yeah, your management is rather weird only agreed to speak to me if we do so through notes. So, I’ll just be sitting outside their door passing notes with them while you do your show hope it isn’t too bothersome.” his explanation calmed me a bit. Yet that was oddly still much more communication with them than anyone else had gotten staff and town reporters will glare at him in jealousy. “Mabel is taking way too long… Things must be going well then. Bill want to go for a walk? I got a key to the mansions guest area from Pacifica and Mabel has the keys to the car so you’re not getting home with it. Again, sorry about all this.” he muttered the words nervously as he scratched his head. “You’re sorry about this! Don’t be you’re taking me into the Northwest mansion any reporter would sell their life to get in there! Oh my god; this is the best night of my life! After all my attempts to get in there-” I said and he cut me off.

“Again, it’s the guest area the doors to the main house are locked during this time. You won’t find any dirty secrets in there. In fact, it’s kind of become my own little living area over the small time we’ve been back in town. The Northwest’s never have any other guest than me unless they’re throwing a party. So, I’ve been using it as a place to store information I’ve gathered since my return to the falls and no you can’t see any of it.” he said and I whined. “Oh, come on a peek can’t hurt your research.” I said as we turned into the Northwest’s garden. “Okay, Bill you look like a guy who enjoys business. So why don’t we make a deal?” he asked as he turned to look me in the eye. Oh, got damn so this is how it feels to be on the receiving end of those words.

“What type of deal?” I asked. “A really easy one if you can refrain from making one offhand comment about me in your next broadcast. Then I’ll give you a bit of information on a topic of your choosing if I have any.” he explained and I stared at him in silence for a moment. I can do that. I need this information I can definitely hold off on discussing Dipper, his hair, that jacket Pacifica got him. I could hold off for one broadcast I definitely could! “Fine, you have a deal Dipper.” I said as I grabbed his hand and shook it.

He laughed after I released his hand and I stared at his smile for a moment. “This should be interesting.” he said before he began walking ahead of me again. I looked him up and down for a moment before chasing after him. “So, you talk about other townsfolk like you talk about me?” he asked as he reached a door and began to look through his keys. “Hm, you want me to believe you have all those keys on that ring and none are for the car?” I said with a bit of mirth in my tone and he groaned. “I got banned from driving vehicles until you know what passes. Grunkle Ford literally took my keys… It was so freaking embarrassing.” he said with a bit of a huff.

“Ha, eh-hem I mean that sucks.” I said as he glared at me. “I’m lucky he didn’t take my keys to the lab or else I’d be seriously bored at the shack.” he said before sighing as he pushed open the door. I began to walk in before he blocked my path. “What about the answer to my question?” he asked with a small smirk. “I only talk about what interests me and well a new family of scientist coming to this old place that greatly interests me.” I said keeping eye contact with him as I spoke. He broke eye contact as soon as I finished speaking. “Ahn there are more interesting people in the Pines family than me you know?” he said as I walked past him.

I looked at him as he locked the door. “Now what could be more interesting than the guy who convinced them all to come here?” I asked and I could see him flinch for a moment before freezing up. “Excuse me?” he questioned. “Ah well, your Grunkle Ford said you and Mabel convinced him to come back. As much as Shooting Star likes Ms.Northwest I kind of doubt she proposed the idea first. She might have found the school you two could go to out here but I think you were more let’s go back than her. Plus even if I’m wrong I’m still curious as to what brought you back here. What made you want to convince your Grunkles to return to bring you back here? That intrigues me Pine Tree.” I said and he scratched his head again. “I could ask you the same thing, Bill? What brought an eccentric man like you here? I’d like to think we’d give the same answer.” he said as he turned and looked at me. “And what would that answer be?” I asked.

“Simply put it’s the mystery of it all.” he said and for a moment it felt as if my heart stopped.


End file.
